


Sketches

by DarkJediQueen



Series: A Universe of Meetings [27]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Aaron really wanted to meet the man who had taken his picture and drew it with so much more emotion.





	Sketches

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Any  
>  **Spoilers** : General Series Spoilers  
>  **Notes** : This is a One-Shot, no more will be written in the world.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly
> 
> Based off of this image

Aaron found the image on an art display and he stopped. He remembered doing the pictures in college for a friend of his art portfolio. His friend had then grown up and become one of the best gallery owners in the greater DC area with a few smaller galleries in other cities across the world. Aaron had not expected to see himself on a wall. It was one of the seventeen he had done that day around the college. Aaron had signed a release that the image set could be added to the college's database of pictures but he never thought someone would use it. The piece of art it had been slapped into was breathtaking. It was a collage of images, all drawn and inked by hand from pictures that told a story of longing and release.

"Does this catch your eye?" Victor asked as he settled in at Aaron's side.

"You know that it does. Why did you not tell me that one of your students had picked my image from the database?" Aaron asked.

"He's not my student and I hadn't seen this piece until today."

"You still insist on this blind date?" Aaron asked. He had agreed to it but now Aaron wanted to see whoever did this instead. There was emotion in the whole thing that Aaron found that many people in life lacked. He needed to get to know this person here.

"Yes. Now come on. He's not busy at the moment but one never knows when someone else will catch his eye." Victor slipped his arm through Aaron's and led him over to a table that had a young man sitting at it. "Spencer, Aaron. Aaron, Spencer. Now go and have plenty of sex."

Aaron felt the blush on his cheeks but he offered his hand to the man. When Spencer slipped in hand into Aaron's. Aaron turned it to where he was able to kiss Spencer's knuckles.

"Oh, a charmer are you?" Spencer asked with a wicked grin on his face.

"Yes." Aaron pulled his cell phone and gave Victor a text that he wanted that piece of art. All Victor texted back was an emoji. "I'll charm the pants off of you."

"If you can fuck me against a wall, I'll take off more than my pants, with no charm needed."

* * *

Aaron smiled into Spencer's back as he wrapped his arm around him tighter. Spencer shuffled back into him with a little sound that Aaron loved but he didn't try to move away at all. Aaron had been called away after sex with Spencer and arrived back to find Spencer still naked in bed but a sketch pad beside him. All Aaron had done was find the pencil to make sure neither of them were poked and then got into bed with him. This was the fifth time Spencer had been at Aaron's for sex and had been the eighth date they had been on. Aaron enjoyed Spencer a lot.

Spencer moved and Aaron heard the sound of the pad moving. Aaron sat up enough to where he could grab the book so that none of the pages were damaged. Aaron saw the drawing. It had to be Aaron, on his front in the bed with an arm wrapped around the pillow that had become Spencer's. Aaron remembered Spencer waking him up that day with a cup of coffee and wearing Aaron's dress shirt without it being buttoned up. Spencer either had been working on it for a while or remembered it well enough that he could draw it all from memory.

A little detail caught Aaron's eye and he looked closer. It was in the way that Aaron's calves were drawn. A little detail that Aaron knew well as it was the part of the large collage drawing that he had in his personal office here in the house. A place that Spencer had never been. Aaron kept it locked as it had files inside of it. Aaron looked at the time as he settled the sketchpad on the nightstand with it closed. He grabbed his cellphone when he rolled over and started to type out a message to Victor. His phone was still on silent except for work calls so it rang but only vibrated.

"You didn't know?" Victor asked sounding more awake than he should as it was the middle of the night where he was instead of almost dawn for Aaron. "You really didn't know?"

"You never told me the name of the artist and it's in my office. Spencer's never seen it hanging here. So it's him?" Aaron looked at Spencer who was still dead to the world.

"Fuck yes it's him. I was really happy when you liked his art. He knows it you so he probably thinks you don't want to talk about it. Is he there? How did you figure it out?"

"The way he draws muscles on calves and then I looked at the signature on the page he had drawn and I knew it. I've been fucking him for three months."

"I can't break confidences, Aaron but you need to talk to him." Victor hung up.

"Aaron?" Spencer asked, his voice groggy with sleep. His hand went right for the sketchpad like he fell asleep in the bed with it a lot. Spencer stiffened and started to look around for the pad.

"I put it on the nightstand."

"Did you see it?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, I did."

"It's going to be my anniversary present for you. Though you won't be able to actually own the full-size version. Victor has commissioned me to make a piece of art for the entrance to Jackson's new club that he's making. The first venture that isn't tech related." Spencer rolled onto his back and looked up at Aaron with a smile on his face. Aaron leaned over and kissed him, vowing to tell him after he had Spencer another time before they left the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe (a FB replacement that's better) [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. My writing page for the moment is kind of dead in the water on a FB front as links are being banned for content.


End file.
